


Wrong Place, Right Time

by 2am_catharsis



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Possible Slow burn, Unreliable Narrator, i would be ashamed but its 2020 and were all gonna die anyway, idk anything yet, probably no happy ending, the story writes itself tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_catharsis/pseuds/2am_catharsis
Summary: Orange and Blue are imposters. They hate each-other but are united under the common goal of killing everyone. What could go wrong?Basically I played this game and my stupid rat brain thought "this is a really good setting for a story full of angst, gore, & betrayal" so here we are.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. 2:48 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: There are some minor canon divergences from how the game would typically go just for the plot of the story.
> 
> Ex. Imposters can see ghosts, and ghosts can interact with small things around the ship.  
> -Impostors have a faint glow to their eyes so they can see better in the dark. It correlates with their suit color.  
> -Obviously none of the crew-mates know there are 2 imps on the ship. I know it tells you in the game but like, I'm trying to be more realistic.  
> -I made the time frame a bit longer for suspense. Tasks are spread out over weeks so imps aren't rushed to kill people every 5 seconds.
> 
> Also Orange's appearance will never be heavily described so feel free to plug in your OC.

A loud clang echoed through the metal walls of the dormitory. My eyes flew open and I quickly recognized a damp sensation on my skin. Sweat.

I tossed the sheets off myself and turned to get out of bed, jumping once I met Blue’s gaze. His eyes glowed faintly in the bed across from mine. They were a piercing blue color, the same as his suit. He glared at me in the dim lighting, visibly annoyed before slumping back down. I quietly picked up the analog clock that had fallen off the table—or I guess, had been knocked off the table in my sleep. It’s hard to get a full night’s sleep around here. Especially with _them_ around.

“God, fucking… damn it” I whispered, squinting as I turned on the bathroom light. It was unnecessarily bright for two in the morning. I splashed my face with water, using the contrast of temperatures to ground me. Looking up, I made eye contact with myself in the mirror above the sink. Was this really the face of a murderer? Of an imposter? It seemed so foreign to me now. This body had my face—my features, but I could hardly recognize it. Water dripped freely from the wet strands of hair glued to my face. The scars from previous killings glowed pink under the light’s saturation. I brought my hands up to trace them delicately. My arms, my shoulders, a few on my face… I needed to be more careful. Murder was never easy. Most people don't go without a fight and the quickest methods are often the loudest. Not to mention the toll it takes to get a single tentacle out of this body. Fresh scars would be a dead giveaway to any crew members. Sighing, I splash myself with water one last time to alleviate the sticky feeling of sweat. This damn body was a lot of work sometimes. 

Just being an imposter was a lot of work sometimes, ya know? Two against eight—well, two against _five_ now. Green, Yellow, and Brown have been neutralized. It just gets harder from here, though. I knew that much.

I dried my face, then turned the light off and walked back to bed. I sigh and look over at Blue. A fiery hatred consumes me. That bastard. 

He was supposed to be my buddy, but he’s just an arrogant asshole. Sure, we vouch for each-other. We pretend to get along in front of others, but it’s all an act. If he wasn’t my alibi, I would have killed him first. 

But, so far I’m winning considering who has the most kills: 2-1. That seems to keep him extra pissy lately, but I don’t mind. It stokes my ego knowing I'm better than him at this. I giggle to myself before I'm reminded of a somber reality. We’re voting someone out tomorrow. 

A twinge of anxiety hits my stomach. We all knew it would come to this. The past three kills were clean. No one had any leads so voting was skipped, but people are getting paranoid. There’s a sense of unease in the air. Everyone’s keeping track of who goes where and casts side-eyed glances at the smallest mistakes. The halls are quieter now. The camera’s are always on. 

We had a week to compile enough evidence to prove our innocence, as ordered by Red. He sort-of took over once I killed Green. I’m not too worried though, my strategy is solid. After all, even if I get voted off, they still have no idea that there are _two_ imposters on this ship.


	2. 4:58 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same as last time, i'm not proofreading it right now because i am way to tired and uncomfortable, sorry if it is not Up To Standard
> 
> also Orange's nickname is OJ like orange juice lol

“I’ve seen OJ scan,” Blue said, arms folded across his chest. His words were honest enough, but I could tell they were hiding annoyance. I may have fucked up.

“Well—we all couldn’t have seen each other scan!” Red shouted, slamming a folder onto the table, “Look. Here’s what we have so far. Brown was killed in electrical. A week later, Yellow died there too. And Green—Green was found in admin, he’s the outlier.”

Cyan spoke up, “so, stay away from electrical?”

“Please,” Red replied, sighing, “and if you have a task in there, tell someone and bring a buddy. We really can’t afford to lose anyone else. There’s no camera coverage near electrical. The risk is too high.”

White looked up from the table, “wait, that’s it! The cameras! Can’t we rewind the footage? That could at least help—”

“It deletes after 24 hours,” Blue interjected.

“Yeah, what Blue said… to save storage.” Red stated, “However! You’re on the right track. I did manage to save some footage just in time after we found Green.” 

Red reached into his pocket, pulling out a flash drive and plugging it into the laptop. “I know we talked about Green’s death before, but we need to reassess.”

A frame popped up on screen, clearly showing the outside of admin. I swallowed a lump in my throat, only for it to drop into my stomach where it coiled into itself restlessly. I had to fight to keep my fear concealed. 

_Innocent until proven guilty._

Those words played on repeat inside my head. 

_Steady breaths. Lower your heart rate…don’t fidget with your hands. Don’t give yourself away before we’ve even started._

They had no proof that I did anything inside admin. And if I remember correctly…

“Cy!” Red begun, “you were the one who reported the body, right?”

“Yeah. I walked in and Green was dead, but I didn’t see anyone come out.” 

…I had vented _in_ and _out_ of admin from the cafeteria. 

“You were the only one who was there with Green, Cy.” Red’s voice was laced with suspicion, “Look.” He turned the laptop around and everyone crowded behind the screen.

Cyan was silent under his visor, the reflection of the footage played on its surface. I wonder, are his eyes open— watching, as the evidence piles up against him? Or are they closed, accepting the inevitable? I felt an urge to lift up his visor and study the range of emotions on his face. Is his heart racing like mine did only a few minutes ago? Is his stomach knotted in fear? Is he angry? Confused? Scared?

On the screen, Green strolled in and five minutes later came Cyan; only… one of them never left. 

_A clean kill._  
_But not by him._

“You self-reported.” Red concluded, shutting the laptop.

Everyone backed away from Cyan. Muffled gasps and cries of shock were heard among the crowd. Pink huddled against Black as he tried to sooth her shock. White cursed obscenities and Blue stood off to the side. I simply watched, quietly exhaling as a wave of relief washed over me. 

“No!” Cyan snapped, “it wasn’t me! I swear! Guys, please—“

“The evidence speaks for itself,” I responded, concealing the smile in my voice, “you saw the tape.”

Pink cracked, “How could you do th-this to us! You bastard!” She held onto Black’s arm.

“Guys!” he cried, “Please, the tapes are wrong! Red—he’s the imposter! He edited the tapes! He had to—it’s NOT ME!”

Cyan’s voice wavered. He was desperate, like a caged animal; hardly holding it together. I wonder how long until he gives in. I wonder how long until the primal fear consumes him. Will he run? Will he fight? Will he try to kill, and solidify his own self-fulfilling prophecy? Humans were such interesting things when presented with difficult situations.

Blue stepped forward, “I got him.” 

“Don’t-don’t touch me!” Cyan screamed. He backed up slowly and turned his foot to the side, preparing to run. Black broke away from Pink’s side and grabbed him, followed by Blue. The two had no trouble forcing the imposter down the hall and onto the ejection zone. They were easily the strongest on the ship, with Black coming in at 6’5 and only a few inches taller than Blue. Cyan didn’t stand a chance. 

It was almost pitiful to watch. My once-proud cremate was now struggling fruitlessly, crying out all sorts of compromises to save his name at the cost of his dignity. Well, I guess dignity doesn’t matter if you’re about to die. I wonder, If I’m caught, will I cry out in the same way? Will I struggle? What about Blue? Would he do the same? 

I looked over at my partners figure. He was always so composed in front of the others. His actions were perfectly calculated. Even ‘spontaneous’ jokes had hundreds of thoughts behind them. I doubt he would lose that side of him, even in death. 

I hear the grinding sound of machinery and realize the lever’s been pulled. The floor shakes as Cyan’s screams get louder; the thumping of his fists on the door grow more frantic, desperate. Then, nothing at all. Silence. 

Time seems to slow as I watch Cyan’s body float into nothingness, and I smile. A sick sense of pride overtakes me. I did it. I survived—we survived. I look over at Blue. He’s halfway down the hall to the dormitories. So is white. And Red. I may have been standing here for longer than I thought. 

I look back at Pink and her boyfriend, “Sorry…” I mask my tone in sadness, “I just didn’t expect it to be him. It’s hard.” 

“No, I get it. It’s hard for all of us.” She consoles, “C’mon. It’s been a long day, you should try to get some sleep.” 

Pink offers a weak smile behind her visor. I return the gesture and follow her down the hall. There’s a slight tinge of guilt in my conscience. I try to ignore it. Maybe I do need sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing this at 4 am on a train going halfway across america how cool is that


	3. 4:48AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm slowly getting the hang of my tenses thank you ( ill be back to edit this, eventually) 
> 
> we get some dynamic between oj and blue here, its not a healthy one lol. also imposter lore!! sorry if its not accurate to canon (if there is even canon lore?? im just goin with whatever)

“What the _fuck_ were you thinking? You were doing _wires_?” Blue snapped, “You’ve used that excuse the last three times!”

Welp. I knew this was coming. Not even two seconds inside our dorm and Blue’s throwing up another lecture. He’s never short of things to criticize me on. Though this time, he does kinda have a point. A little one. I would hardly call it a valid point at all… buuuut it is a point. Fuck.

“It wasn’t even that bad, look,” I replied, faking a light-hearted tone, “it all worked out in the end. One less crew-mate to take care of.” I shrugged and started to remove my spacesuit. Blue turned to give me privacy. He was already in his common clothes; a white t-shirt with gray sweatpants. Mine looked similar. There’s not much variety around here without the suit colors to tell us apart. 

“You got lucky. You got real fuckin’ lucky. I can only lie so many times.” He huffs, clearly upset that I’m not taking him seriously.

It’s not my fault. I hate when he lectures me… always acting like he could have done better. I don’t fucking care. Never have. I KNOW when I fuck up, I don’t need him to tell me. He’s ranting to himself at this point. God, sometimes I just want to curb stomp his ass.

Or maybe I should work on my anger management skills. Oh well, “this is the FIRST time I’ve even ‘screwed up’, and it wasn’t technically a screw up.” I retort.

“Are you kidding?!” He scoffed, “without those tapes, you would have been the most sus. NO ONE saw you fake wires. NO ONE saw you in the rooms you said you were in. Honestly, I’m surprised you had enough sense to vent in a place without cameras.”

“Damn, okay!” I throw on a shirt and turn around, absolutely livid, “sucks! So what if I was dead, since you can do everything soooo much better than me— right? You shouldn’t even need me then!” 

I walk closer to him. My movements fueled by rage, “oh wait, who’s the one with the most kills here? Hmm, thats right—it’s me!” I narrowed my eyes, “you know, you sure have a lot to say for someone with one kill.”

Blue held eye contact with me; his gaze just as vicious as mine, “and you sure have a lot to say for someone who lied their way into the imposter program.” 

He spoke those words an octave lower than his normal voice, almost hushed— but still laced with daggers. I stop. A look of confusion passes over my face. How did he…He’s not supposed to know. No one is. 

“What are you talking about?” I challenge, failing to hide how my voice wavers. It’s useless anyway. There’s no reason for him to make a claim like that unless he knows exactly what he’s talking about. The only question is how.

“At first, I had my doubts—but it was obvious. I mean, I have to give it to you. You pass far better than most, I’m actually surprised. No one of _your_ kind has made it through the imposter test as far as I’m aware.” Blue said, all anger replaced by his condescending tone. He knew he had the upper hand in this one.

I take a few steps back, suddenly self-conscious, “…how?”

He smirks—and god, I want to punch it off of him—, “well, first, your scars don’t completely heal. I know that not all of us have perfect regeneration, but it definitely stuck out. You’re also weak—well, weak for an imposter-“

“I’m not weak.” I interrupt. My voice doesn’t come out as confident as I imagined it. 

“Please,” Blue continues, leaning against the wall behind him, “physically, you’re shorter and weaker than most pure-bloods. And it takes a few days for you to fully recover from a tentacle kill, though you did do a good job at hiding it. No one else noticed.” 

I’m stuck staring into space, absorbing his words and obsessing over every minor detail about myself. To be criticized in such a way… it makes me sick to my stomach. I had fooled everyone— _everyone_ —back home, even my own siblings. I had passed the tests, I had worked twice as hard, and I made it. I was accepted into the impostor program. Even though my kind was forbidden from even trying out. All of that, just…just to be found out by some arrogant prick.

“Lastly, your memory just isn’t up to par. You forget small details—important—details, as we all saw today. That was a dead giveaway,” Blue locked eyes with me again, smirking, “halfie.”

He did _not_ just call me that…

“There’s a reason the program only accept pure-bloods. We’re bred for this kind of thing. Excellence, and nothing less.”

I visibly trembled, both from the nausea and rage that boiled deep inside me. “I s-swear to god, you will be the last person I kill on this ship, and I’ll take my sweet. fucking. time. doing it.” 

I finally drag my gaze back to Blue, where he shoots me a look of amusement, “I’d like to see you try, if you don’t get voted off before then.” 

“I won’t.” This words taste bitter on my tongue.

“What a shame. Then I’ll just have to restrain you and report back to HQ that a rat snuck on board and have them arrest the family that lied on your records—“

I kick him in the stomach.

“Shut the fuck up before I kill you right now.” 

He only doubles over for a second, and before I know it, his fist collides with my face and I’m in a chokehold, “Ow—fuck. F-fuck you!”

I thrash against his arm but he only tightens his grip. It’s no use. He’s a foot taller than me and I’m starting to get lightheaded. 

Blue responds, “Ya know, I wasn’t planning on killing you,” his voice is serious and stripped of his usual arrogance, “but I can make an exception.” 

For once, he actually scares me.

“You get on my nerves,” he continues, dropping the arm around my throat and pushing me away from him, “brat.”

I lose my footing and land on the floor, blood dripping from my nose. 

The metal feels cold under my touch. I stare at it. That’s all I can do. For a second, there is nothing. No noise. No thoughts. I am acutely aware of my breathing. In, out, in… I clench my fist. They don’t feel real. Where was I? Oh shit…

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. A lot of emotions flow through my head at once. Fear, anger, embarrassment, more anger, and embarrassment again. Then shame. Gut-wrenching shame. My mom—my mom would be so disappointed in me right now. Everything she did to get me here— the risks she took, the things she sacrificed…yet I’m here. I’m bleeding on the floor. I’m showing weakness. I am. weak.

I begin to cry.

These thoughts are too much. 

Blue notices, “don’t tell me you’re crying.”

I stand and steady myself, walking to the bathroom, “leave me alone.” 

The privacy that a hot shower offers is a welcome relief. _No one can hear you cry from there._


End file.
